Un copo de nieve perdido en el verano
by AzumarillTank
Summary: Cuando Felicia decidió traicionar a Nohr por ayudar a Corrin nunca imaginó lo que perdería. Pero en Hoshido el sol siempre brillaba incluso para el alma mas destrozada. Post-Birthright


Era un hermoso día soleado como siempre lo ha sido en el restaurado y pacifico reino de Hoshido. A pesar de haber estado en una gran guerra con el reino vecino las cosas iban más que bien en el lugar, excepto para una persona…

Felicia, la torpe doncella nohriana, se encontraba mirando el hermoso estanque donde los peces koi nadaban con libertad. La joven estaba en el jardín más bello del palacio y aun así se encontraba devastada.

No soportando más estar de pie la joven se hinco, quedando más cerca del agua para admirar su reflejo. Lo único que veía en su reflexión era tristeza, esa tristeza que se instaló en su rostro desde que llego a ese lugar.

Felicia participo en la cruel guerra de Nohr y Hoshido, ahí fue donde perdió a una de las personas más importantes de su vida: su hermana gemela.

~Flash back~

-Flora excelentes noticias-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Escuche que Corrin llegara pronto a la frontera de Nohr, si nos damos prisa podemos alcanzarla-

-¿Qué?, ¿Traicionar a Nohr?, es una locura…-

-¿Locura? Flora tu no apoyas esta causa, el rey Garon ni siquiera sabe porque quiere conquistar Hoshido, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudar a Corrin, después de todo le juramos lealtad-

-Felicia, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que le harán a nuestra tribu si se enteran que las dos hijas del jefe traicionaron a Nohr?-

-Ellos no tienen tiempo para eso ahora, la mitad del ejercito esta en Hoshido y la otra mitad está protegiendo Nohr del ejercito de Corrin, tenemos que irnos ya, nadie notara nuestra ausencia-

-Lo siento Felicia pero no iré, a mí sí me importa el bienestar de mi pueblo-

-¡A mí también! Se que estarán bien y estarán mucho mejor cuando Corrin haya terminado la guerra-

-Entonces haz lo que creas correcto-

-¿En serio no vendrás conmigo?-

-No-

El hecho de que su hermana se negara a acompañarla lastimo a Felicia; pero ella ya había tomado su decisión. No obligaría a su hermana a acompañar y ella no renunciaría a su deseo solo porque no tuviera su apoyo.

-Hasta pronto hermana-

-Hasta pronto Felicia-

~Flash back end~

Esa no fue la última vez que la vio pero si la última vez que pudo hablar bien con ella. Si de algo se arrepentía era de no haberle dicho lo mucho que la quería ese día. Se sorprendió mucho cuando volvió a ver a su hermana en Macarath, se veía muy diferente. Felicia se recriminaba el hecho de que no pudo darse cuenta que algo malo le pasaba a su hermana. Y es que era tan obvio, les ofreció abiertamente llevarlos a la Tribu Hielo, ¡Al lugar que tanto quería proteger!, les dijo que Nohr no controlaba la Tribu Hielo, el hecho de que ellas fueran viles sirvientas era prueba de ello…

Entonces Flora los traiciono, ordeno a la Tribu Hielo entera atacar al ejército de Corrin y Felicia con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que pelear contra su hermana y su pueblo. Al final el ejercito de Corrin ganó y sin perder alguna vida de los dos bandos. Excepto por la vida de su hermana, la cual al final se suicidó por no poder soportar el peso de la traición. Felicia le rogo que no lo hiciera, Corrin lo hizo e incluso Jakob pero no lograron detenerla. Felicia vio cómo su hermana se hacía cenizas. Escucho a Corrin jurar cobrar venganza al rey Garon y ella internamente también lo juro.

Una lágrima traicionera se unió al agua del estanque. Felicia no podía evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando pensaba en su hermana y eso era casi todos los dias –Flora lo siento tanto- susurro mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

Sabía bien que su hermana no desearía verla así pero no podía evitar ser miserable. Ahora vivía en un reino desconocido donde definitivamente no encajaba, se sentía sola e inservible. Felicia anhelaba volver a la tribu hielo para volver a ver a su padre pero no podía. Felicia junto a Corrin, Silas y Jakob eran considerados traidores, si ponían un solo pie en Nohr sería su fin. Incluso en la Tribu Hielo era odiada, su padre se había visto obligado a exiliarla puesto que la culpaban de la muerte de Flora. Era tan odiada que incluso todas las cartas que le enviaba a su padre nunca lograban llegar a su destino.

En conclusión Felicia se sentía completamente aislada y se sentía terrible por ser la única que pasaba por eso. Jakob y Silas se habían adaptado perfectamente. Jakob ahora servía para toda la realeza y había establecido una relación con las arquera Setsuna, nadie esperaba que ellos terminaran juntos pero simplemente sucedió. En cuanto a Silas, él se unió al ejercito de Hoshido y entrenaba muy duro para aprender las técnicas de combate hoshidianas. El y Corrin estaban comprometidos. El sol parecía brillar para todos en Hoshido menos para ella.

Conseguir un esposo y tener hijos era su sueño desde pequeña pero la situación en el continente le había obligado a olvidarlo. Ahora no tenía interés en eso, no tenía interés en nada. Además solo era una torpe sirvienta nohriana, ¿Quién se fijaría en ella?

-Impresionante- escucho una voz decir detrás de ella, eso la alarmo demasiado puesto que era el rey de Hoshido.

Felicia rápidamente volteo para hacer una reverencia –majestad- pronuncio.

Al ver el suelo Felicia noto una leve capa blanca en el suelo, la capa se extendía hasta la orilla del estanque.

-Lo siento mucho majestad, he arruinado su jardín- se disculpó Felicia. Había olvidado que siempre que se detenía a reflexionar sobre lo miserable de su vida causaba una leve nevada. Normalmente lo hacia dentro del palacio, así podría limpiar fácilmente.

-No te preocupes por eso Felicia, me agrada la nieve, me recuerda a algunos lugares de Hoshido-

-No sabía que nevara aquí-

-Aquí en la capital nunca ha nevado solo al norte, es un lugar hermoso, un poco parecido a la Tribu Hielo pero el frio no es comparable-

-Sí, no hay lugar más frio que la Tribu Hielo o al menos eso dicen, yo nunca lo he sentido así-

-La segunda vez que lo visitas se siente menos frio- afirmo el rey Ryoma.

Esto sorprendió a Felicia quien curiosa preguntó -¿Segunda vez?-

-Sí, hace dias cuando visite Nohr para reunirme con el rey Leo, hice una parada en la Tribu Hielo, tenía algo importante que recuperar-

-¿Qué seria eso alteza?-

-Esto- detrás de él Ryoma saco un libro que Felicia reconoció de inmediato.

-El libro de cuentos de papá- dijo Felicia sorprendida.

-Es mío en realidad-

-Yo… no lo entiendo majestad- dijo Felicia aun mirando el libro que le traía tantos recuerdos a su mente, de cuando su familia era feliz.

-¿Sabías que antes los líderes de las tribus elementales se reunían aquí?, la Tribu Viento, la Tribu Fuego y la Tribu Hielo cada tres años se reunían para hablar de los espíritus elementales y sus presagios-

-No tenía idea, debió ser algo asombroso-

-Lo era, la última ocurrió antes de la guerra, yo solo tenía cinco años. Ese dia estaba leyendo este libro con mi padre cuando menos lo esperábamos los lideres habían llegado así que deje la sala donde estábamos porque ahí seria la reunión, olvide mi libro ahí así que espere a que la reunión terminara para recuperarlo. Cuando regrese por él tu padre lo estaba leyendo, se dio cuenta que era mío y se disculpó por tomarlo. Se encontraba fascinado por las leyendas que venían en él, menciono que se parecían mucho a las de su Tribu, más la de la espada del héroe. El menciono lo mucho que sus hijas adorarían leer este libro así que se lo preste- finalizo su relato el rey.

-Yo nunca he pasado mucho tiempo con mi padre. Desde que tengo memoria he servido a la realeza de Nohr así que eran contadas las veces que visitábamos a la tribu. Cuando íbamos cada noche nos contaba una historia. Jamás imagine que fuera de usted, a decir verdad este libro siempre me pareció diferente a todos los demás. Lamento mucho que tardara tanto en devolverlo- hablo Felicia con una sonrisa en su rostro ante los recuerdos que inundaban su mente.

-No importa, lo bueno es que esta en mis manos ahora y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él, como obsequiártelo- dicho esto el rey Ryoma extendió el libro hacia Felicia.

-¿Para mí? No podría…- dijo Felicia nerviosa.

-Tómalo por favor, fuiste la única razón de que fuera por él- confeso Ryoma.

El color rojo se apodero de las mejillas de Felicia quien temblando tomo el libro y lo abrazo con ambos brazos, acto seguido Felicia miro al suelo avergonzada. Ryoma al ver esto supo que sus esperanzas no eran tan locas como él creía y eso le alegro. Mientras paso todo esto una leve ventisca cruzo el jardín, pero el rey y la sirvienta no lo notaron.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?- pregunto Felicia.

-Se encuentra bien de salud pero se nota demasiado que extraña a sus hijas-

-Si Flora fuera un espíritu estaría allá con él, en el pueblo que ama- dijo Felicia mirando al horizonte.

-Yo pienso que estaría aquí, con la persona que más la necesita… El poco tiempo que la conocí pude notar que ambas eran muy parecidas- Felicia rio ante ese comentario.

-Ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada, ella era buena en todo lo que hacía, en cambio yo…-

-A mí me parece que eres muy buena peleando, ayudaste demasiado a nuestra causa y estoy profundamente agradecido contigo por eso. Eres bondadosa, valiente y leal al igual que tú hermana y fue una verdadera tragedia lo que le sucedió, lamento mucho tú perdida Felicia sé que eso te ha destrozado por dentro pero tienes que salir adelante por ella-

Felicia se había quedado sin palabras, nadie desde que se murió su hermana se había tomado la molestia de decirle tales palabras. Y que se las dijera el rey de Hoshido era muy reconfortante.

-Eso haré majestad, gracias por todo- dijo Felicia finalmente alegre.

-Disculpe la interrupción majestad- hablo un ninja peliverde.

-¿Qué necesitas Kaze?- pregunto el rey.

-La princesa Corrin requiere la presencia de la joven Felicia- respondió el carismático ninja.

Con el permiso del rey Felicia y Kaze se retiraron, durante el camino Felicia le contó a Kaze todo lo sucedido, ellos se llevaban muy bien. Claro que el ninja tenía muchos deberes así que no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amistades. En realidad Corrin no necesitaba algo importante, solo quería saber el estado de su sirvienta ya que hace no más de dos horas Felicia había destrozado otro juego de té y Jakob le había recordado de nuevo lo terrible que era como sirvienta y persona. Corrin se sorprendió al ver a Felicia de mejor ánimo y se sorprendió aún más cuando esta le solicito su renuncia. Felicia ahora tenía un nuevo plan y ese era unirse al ejercito hoshidiano, Silas no hace mucho tiempo le había sugerido hacer eso. Corrin no podía estar más alegre de que su amiga al fin encontrará su lugar en ese reino.

Por otra parte el rey Ryoma regreso al palacio donde se encontró con sus dos más leales guardias y su más confiable vidente.

-¿Cómo resulto todo majestad?- pregunto la ninja de nombre Kagero.

-Espero que bien, al menos volvió a sonreír- respondió Ryoma.

-Se pondrá más feliz cuando encuentre la carta de su padre, se lo aseguro- menciono la vidente peli morada.

-Bueno si tú lo dices debe ser verdad- afirmo Ryoma –Si me disculpan tengo algo que atender, los veré más tarde-

-Por supuesto majestad- se despidieron los tres sirvientes haciendo una reverencia.

En cuanto el rey Ryoma abandono el pasillo el ninja gruñón habló.

-El rey se toma muchas molestias por esa sirvienta- dijo con molestia.

-Es natural Saizo, ¿No lo harías tu por la mujer que amas?- pregunto Orochi.

-¿Qué? Estas insinuando que el rey está enamorado de una nohriana-

-Lo dices como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, en todo caso Felicia no sería la primera reina extranjera, después de todo nadie sabe de donde era la reina Mikoto- hablo Kagero.

-Simplemente no confió en esa mujer es todo-

-No te preocupes Saizo ella no será reina de Hoshido- afirmo Orochi.

-Menos mal…-

-Pero si traerá al mundo al próximo rey-

-Oh por el dragón divino- exclamo Saizo.


End file.
